The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) is a longstanding cooperative Group of 22 member institutions in the USA, Canada, and Europe conducting multi-modal clinical trials. There is an average of 35 actively accruing studies with 2,400 annual patient entries. Multi-modal trials span the specialties of medical oncology, immunology, cytogenetics, transplantation, pathology, surgery, radiotherapy, psychiatry, oncology nursing, and data management. The Group is a major resource for cancer therapeutic research. The Central Office of the Chairman provides scientific leadership and coordination for the design, approval, activation, closure, termination, and reporting of Group pilots and Group studies. The Central Office serves as the center of Group randomization and registration and receives, copies, distributes, and archives all patient records. In addition, the Central Office will administer all Group affairs, will monitor Group activities, and will facilitate Group communication and information dissemination among the CALGB Biostatistical Center; the Group Committees - both Scientific and Administrative; the Group's reference laboratories; as well as the Group's main member institutions, their adjuncts, and investigators. The purpose of this proposal is to identify the structure, systems, and staffing of the Central Office and to define reasonable cost projections for the resources that are essential to support scientific advances in the management of patients with neo-plastic diseases.